


Butterflies

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Uncertainty, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert spent more time with Anne, and she was willing, but perhaps his recent illness had done that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingcarpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcarpet/gifts).



> Prompt: missing scene

Gilbert wasn't entirely sure if he believed Diana's letter, not in the cold light of day free from feverish dreams. Anne was pleased to see him well and warmly embraced him, but so did the other estimable ladies of Green Gables.

He spent more time with her, and she was willing, but perhaps his recent illness had done that. He studied her face, her eyes, searching for something that might be love. He wanted to know before he asked her, but in the end, he couldn't until she finally lifted her face to his at his proposal and smiled.


End file.
